


也许今晚有流星

by mqfhzwwzl4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4
Summary: 双性转
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2





	也许今晚有流星

落锁的声音很轻很轻，栀橙却还是被响动惊醒。  
头有点晕，她费力地用胳膊肘把自己从沙发上支起身。姐姐被橘黄色的射灯圈在玄关，一手扶着门把一手解着踝上的系带，弓起的脊柱形状因大幅弯腰而在白衬衫上清晰可见，仿佛垂下脖颈休息的天鹅。  
“吵醒你了？抱歉。”换上家居拖鞋，姐姐向栀橙歉意地颔首。  
“没，是我刚刚不小心睡着的。”栀橙摇摇头。  
“那我去洗澡啦。”  
“嗯。”栀橙觉得嗓子发干，她跳下沙发抓起杯子去厨房接水。  
才接了三分之一，灌入杯中的纤细水流很快变成了水滴。又忘记烧水了，栀橙懊恼地抓抓刘海，储水器里的饮用水即将见底。

栀橙今年刚考上大学，赶在暑期竣工的新生宿舍楼没多久便暴露了豆腐渣工程本质，楼板在军训期间突然塌陷，好在集体大会让所有人逃过此劫，这样的事故轻松登上社会版面新闻头条，上头勒令校方立刻整改并另寻住处安置学生。栀橙的家长不放心她在临建房内挤上几个月，正好被串门的辰乐妈妈听去了烦恼，辰乐妈妈直呼好巧，自家女儿在A市工作且独居，双方家长一合计便决定让栀橙暂时借宿于辰乐家。  
栀橙表面乖巧应下，却暗想一点都不巧，为了能常见辰乐，她填的所有志愿都是位于A市的大学。

栀橙在傍晚点开朋友圈，连着刷出好几条相同的链接分享，标题是A市今晚将迎来二十年内最大的流星雨。虽然大概过不了多久又会出现这类标题夸张的新闻，但看着新生群里正热火朝天地讨论着观看流星雨的最佳时间和地点，她心底还是忍不住冒出了点期待，真的会有流星吗？能和姐姐一起看吗？来得及许愿吗？  
聊天界面弹出姐姐表示今天晚归的信息，栀橙无力地回了个表情包后锁了屏。房间里没开灯，她窝在窗边沙发上等流星雨，等着等着便睡着了。  
栀橙梦到小时候。辰乐一家刚搬来不久便叩响她家的门送上炒年糕：“以后请多关照！”她望向炒年糕后的那双笑眼，从此日记本的故事里有了新主人公。  
她有时候希望自己是姐姐的姐姐，替她承受茶水间有意无意的闲言碎语，挡去酒席上频频碰到跟前的酒杯，推开上司以关心为名实则不怀好意搭在她腰际的手掌，为她按摩穿着高跟鞋奔走一天后的酸痛脚踝。

浴室里响起一连串瓶瓶罐罐倒地的声音，把栀橙的思绪搅动得更混乱。姐姐今晚一定是又喝多了，否则一个连做饭都不会弄脏围裙的人怎么会这么粗心呢？  
她舔舔嘴唇，想起衣服还没洗。五分钟前辰乐把换下的衣服扔进脏衣篓，职业套装是黑色的，胸罩是白色的，交叠在一起，像姐姐给她打包回来过的格子千层蛋糕。脑子里泛起被甜腻气味裹挟的回忆，把衣服塞进洗衣机时，她忍不住抓紧姐姐的胸罩。  
姐姐。  
胸罩是法式的，上面布满蕾丝，如同那个装着千层蛋糕的精致打包盒，轻柔的手感让栀橙下体涌出一股暖流。姐姐的胸很白，栀橙曾从她拖地时毫无防备的睡衣领口中窥见过几次，她在家不爱穿内衣，踮起脚晾衣服时乳头的形状若隐若现。  
姐姐，姐姐。  
胸罩上留着姐姐的体温，栀橙把它贴近自己鼻尖。贪恋姐姐的味道，于是大口大口地呼吸。她张开嘴轻咬肩带上的蝴蝶结，姐姐的胸是被层层叠叠蕾丝托着的精致蛋糕，她幻想自己是拆开包装的人，舌尖住着乐园。体内热浪一阵接着一阵，栀橙被拍打得有些眩晕。  
姐姐…  
“…栀橙？”  
栀橙猛然回归清醒，对方一定看到了刚脱下的胸罩正被认识多年的邻居妹妹握在手里。姐姐满脸怔愣，显然是忘了拿干净的衣物，赤脚裹着浴巾就跑了出来，发尾的水珠不安分地坠下。  
姐姐沉默了一会儿，轻声道：“喜欢吗？”  
除了能读出对方醉意未褪外，栀橙分辨不出她情绪的好坏，只能持续僵在原地。  
缓缓降落的除了浴巾还有月光，姐姐是从水底浮起的蚌，终于张开坚硬的双壳，身上挂着莹莹的水珠。她优雅地踏过浴巾，同踩着红毯那样，穿过粼粼月光，用湿漉漉的声音说：“栀橙，喜欢吗？”

不知是谁的吻先落下来，她们一齐倒在了浴巾上。  
栀橙想起小学时代的某个暑假，她趁着妈妈午睡一个人偷跑出门买零食，返程时因暴雨被困在小区门口的公车站，周围的积水越来越深，她像座漂浮的孤岛。  
“栀橙——这里！”刚结束兼职的辰乐正打着伞站在离她不远的水坑边，努力把手伸向她在的方向，“别怕，跨过来。”  
在她同小时候那般胆怯时，辰乐又一次先向她伸出了手，于是栀橙的手被牵引着放在姐姐心口。  
喜欢吗？  
姐姐温柔得一如往常，像第一次为栀橙端出亲手做的炒年糕那样。栀橙同被烫到般流了汗，希望自己脸上的温度不显于夜色。  
有多喜欢？  
栀橙伏在姐姐胸口，听到了记忆里被困在站台那天下雨的声音。

给栀橙家送上炒年糕时，两家妈妈免不了寒暄一阵。彼时暑假将将过半，英语成绩不太好的小学生栀橙看到暑假作业上的一串串字母就忍不住咬笔杆头，无所事事的初中生辰乐便被妈妈遣去给她补习英语。  
辰乐头回进入栀橙的房间，接过房间主人剥好糖衣的棒棒糖便开始仔细观察墙上的动漫海报，仅留一个认真的后背，令后者有些局促不安。  
栀橙轻轻点了点辰乐的小臂，打算拉进彼此间的距离：“辰乐…姐姐…姐姐，我可以叫你姐姐吗？”  
“当然啦。”姐姐回过头，绽开比藏在腮帮子里的糖球还甜的笑。  
从那时起，栀橙便稚气又固执地认为：钟辰乐是谁都可以叫的名字，只有在栀橙的小房间里，她是姐姐这个词语的具象化。  
帮栀橙补习英语这个习惯在辰乐上大学前一直在延续。虽然姐姐给她讲了很多题，但栀橙印象最深的却是一个和学习无关的片段：栀橙的校服袖子突然被身边人歪歪斜斜划了一道，她才发现姐姐枕着手臂睡着了，手里的笔没盖笔帽。  
栀橙有些愧疚，姐姐每个周末做完兼职还要来教自己，一定很累吧？

栀橙抬起眼睛。姐姐啊，姐姐，这次可以换我来教你吗？  
她无师自通地低下头，回忆起第一次吃千层格子蛋糕，一口含住最上面的樱桃。像享用者因初次品尝美味而短暂失神，导致手中叉子坠在骨瓷上的清脆声响，姐姐叫了出来。  
栀橙的手一路往下探，姐姐颤抖得越来越厉害。  
有次她们约好一起吃饭，栀橙在姐姐公司楼下等她下班时百无聊赖地揪路边冬青的叶子，当所有指甲缝被冬青味道灌满时，姐姐扶着刘海踏着高跟鞋向她小跑而来。当时她想，原来这就是夏天啊。  
现在，她像揉动冬青叶子般对待姐姐最隐秘的地方，叶片破碎，清香四溢，姐姐似乎在努力克制自己，咬着嘴唇把呻吟压在喉咙里。  
不够，还不够。栀橙把脸埋在姐姐双腿间，舔舐秘境的入口。比起植物，它更像是桃子，绒毛扎得她有些痒。轻舐一口，汁水泛滥。她恶作剧般用食指沾着透明的黏液，在姐姐的大腿内侧画了个桃心。

空气清冷而潮湿，她们像刚升起的弯月与它海面上的倒影，在黑暗中身形交叠。  
栀橙记得第一次补习的内容是字母表，姐姐用自己的手包着她的手，一笔一划地教她写；而现在轮到自己，引导对方在爱欲翻涌中学会与她十指紧扣。  
舌头轻轻抵在下牙后读出A，喘息看似毫无止尽；两片嘴唇轻轻碰出B，她们分离又撞击，动作愈来愈烈；扯开嘴角的微笑是C，不知道姐姐现在是在哭还是在笑，她被由对方脸上落下砸中自己嘴唇的液体提醒这不是梦。  
最后的最后，姐姐绷直脚背，扬起脖颈，嘴角上翘，有星光碎在她的眼周。栀橙暗忖，虽然没能一起看流星，但好在没有错过愿望。

栀橙洗完澡回到房间，姐姐早已睡去，背对着她发出均匀的呼吸声。床头充着电的手机刚好弹出电量100%的提示框，她踱去拔掉数据线，发现姐姐的手机锁屏壁纸是上次一起吃完饭后散步回家路上拍的照片。当时的她以为姐姐只是在拍夜景，没想到对焦的是蹲在音乐喷泉旁向小贩买水的自己，她被刚从冷藏室出来的瓶子冻得龇牙咧嘴。  
栀橙想了想，关掉了姐姐的早起闹钟。  
明天是周末，周末是所有人的，但姐姐只能是她一个人的。


End file.
